Kintaro
Kintaro is a savage general of the half-human/half-dragon race known as the Shokan and the supreme commander of Shao Kahn's forces of Outworld, as well as an antagonist from the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. He was voiced by . Biography After hearing about Prince Goro's defeat, Kintaro made a vow to avenge him and swore to prove his loyalty to Shao Kahn. He lead a host of Tarkatans to Earthrealm, where they attacked Johnny Cage, but failed to kill him after the other warriors of Earthrealm intervened. After Shang Tsung's defeat at the hands of Liu Kang, Kintaro challenged the monk, only to lose as well. ''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon'' In the Konquest mode of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Kintaro appeared in Lord Shinnok's Spire where he fought against Taven. However, he was revealed to be an illusion that the fallen Elder God had created to test the Edenian demigod. Ending In Kintaro's ending, he defeated Blaze and was offered four magical swords that could possess the powers of any other fighters he desired. The Shokan warrior chose fire, ice, order, and chaos, causing the swords to slay and absorb the souls of Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Hotaru, and Havik. Kintaro then took up these swords and slew his enemies, gaining even more power, making it so no one would ever challenge him again. ''Mortal Kombat'' (2011) intaro does not appear until the second Mortal Kombat tournament. After Shang Tsung and Quan Chi were both defeated by Kung Lao, Kintaro was brought out to face him, but was defeated as well. During the Earthrealm invasion, Kintaro appears on The Street, and severely burns Kabal. He is then defeated by Kurtis Stryker, Kabal's partner, who is attacked by Ermac right after defeating him. He later appears guarding Earthrealm prisoners along with Kano, Goro and Cyber Sub-Zero, unaware that Cyber Sub-Zero has defected to Earthrealm. Cyber Sub-Zero froze him, Goro and Kano and released the prisoners, just before the Shokan warriors managed to release themselves from the ice. Enraged, the Shokans attacked Cyber Sub-Zero, but were both defeated. ''Mortal Kombat X'' Comic Kintaro makes his first appearance leading the Shokan army on their march to Z'unkahrah from Kuatan on the orders of King Gorbak, ready to avenge Goro's humiliating defeat and mutilation at the hands of Kotal Kahn. Kintaro and the Shokan forces arrive in the outskirts of Z'unkahrah, joined by the Oni Warlords, prepared to begin their siege on the city. Kintaro is soon after greeted by Kotal Kahn's enforcers, Ferra and Torr and D'Vorah. D'Vorah attempts to amicably begin negotiate with Kintaro, but the tigar Shokan insults D'Vorah for her appearance and rejects her attempts at a parlay. Kintaro then demands Kotal Kahn's surrender to King Gorbak in one hour or his army will raze Z'unkahrah to the ground. When D'Vorah tells him that Kotal Kahn will never surrender, Kintaro declares Z'unkahrah will fall an hour early and the Shokan begin their siege. After the siege fails with the death of King Gorbak, Kintaro approaches Goro after Gorbak is ceremonially cremated to inform the crippled prince of the Draco and Tigrar families decision to disqualify Goro's claims to the throne due to his injuries. Kintaro explains after the battle with Kotal Kahn is over, a battle for the crown of the Shokan kingdom will be held. Goro asks what would happen if he entered, and Kintaro warns him warily, reminding him of his crippling, as well as saying Gorbak is no longer there to protect him. Kintaro would lead the Shokan/Oni Warlord horde back to Z'unkahrah the next day. Calling Kotal Kahn a coward for allying with the Black Dragon as Mileena and General Reiko had joined with the Red Dragon, Kintaro declared that true Outworlders need no help from Earthrealm and ordered the bones of Kotal Kahn's forces ground to dust. Kotal Kahn tried to challenge Kintaro to Mortal Kombat to decide the battle between themselves but Kintaro refused, declaring there would be no Kombat, only fatalities. When Kintaro spotted a lone man marching towards his forces, he ordered him speared only for a massive quake to throw his entire army off their feet. Kintaro tried to rally his army back up but his forces were struck by a massive explosion detonated by the Black Dragon leader Kano. A shocked Kintaro survived the blast while over half of his forces were wiped out. Kintaro is still on the ground as Kotal Kahn holds his sword over his neck, asking the Tigar if he surrenders. Raising his head and letting Kotal's blade cut into the back of his neck, Kintaro declares that the Shokan do not surrender and demands to be granted the dignity that Goro was denied. Kotal Kahn seems to prepare to execute Kintaro but instead walks away and sheathes his blade. Infuriated, Kintaro demands to know why he insists on denigrating them when Kotal Kahn suddenly tells him that the Shokan were never his enemy until Goro joined with Mileena and the Red Dragon, and that he has always admired their strength. Kotal speaks out to all the surviving Shokan while Kintaro listens in silence, with the emperor saying that Mileena and Reiko are their true enemies and that they should join forces to kill them. Kintaro watches as Kotal Kahn offers him his hand, saying he will never command them to surrender and will only ask that he fight. Without a word, Kintaro takes Kotal Kahn's hand and confirms their allegiance, ending the Shokan Uprising. The Shokan accompany Kotal Kahn to Shang Tsung's Island, though they stay on their own ship, with Kintaro observing the battle on the island from ship using a telescope. Calling it a glorious battle, Kintaro boasts that they will crush Reiko and Mileena on the same day, though he admits he is unsure of what to make of Mileena saving Kotal Kahn's life. Though several Shokan make jokes, Kintaro respectfully bows to his new queen, Sheeva, informing her of the battle on the island. Kintaro listens to Sheeva's decree of the Shokan staying out of the battle, as well her musing of the battle conditions not going in Kotal Kahn's favor. Later that night, Kintaro watches as a stream of red light bursts from the island, and wonders what it was. Noting it was the first activity on the island since Kotal and his forces were dragged off the beach, Kintaro orders scouts taken to the island, though when one Shokan protests, trying to remind him of Queen Sheeva's orders, Kintaro clarifies that Sheeva ordered no fighting, and that scouting is not fighting, with Kintaro saying if they eventually intend to fight they need to know what Havik just unleashed on that island. Sheeva discovers Kintaro's scheming and is angered by his undermining her orders. Though she seems to prepare to execute him with her sword, she holds off due to the Shokan's low numbers after the battle of Z'unkahrah. When a Shokan informs Sheeva of the scouts deaths, Sheeva orders Kintaro to hold their deaths on his conscious. The ship is soon attacked by a blast of magic, setting off the explosives it was carrying. Kintaro survives, but is drowning the sea waters due to his inability to swim. Sheeva saves his life and begins to drag them both to the island. After Kintaro swears he is hers to command, Sheeva makes good on this and orders the general to fight once they arrive on the island. Kintaro is with Sheeva when they arrive on the island's shore, and witness a regrown D'Vorah kill and devour three Red Dragon soldiers with her bees. D'Vorah rudely greets Kintaro, and while the Tigar growls, he is restrained by his queen. Kintaro joins with D'Vorah and Sheeva in finding Kotal Kahn's emergency supplies to bring in reinforcements to battle Havik. Kintaro is with D'Vorah, Sheeva, Reptile, Ferra and Torr, and Erron Black in confronting Havik and his Blood Code enslaved fighters. Kintaro is confronted by Cassie and Jacqui, finding himself simultaneously uppercutted and punched in the groin by the girls. Kintaro is overwhelmed when he is attacked from all sides by Jacqui Briggs, Cassie Cage, and Sonya Blade. Calling to Sheeva of the women's strength, Sheeva orders him to keep fighting, and Kintaro chokes out his final words, "I won't fail--" before he is held in place by Cassie and Jacqui while Sonya rips his head off with her bare hands, hoisting it in the air like a trophy. When the fighters are freed from Havik's control, Sheeva mourns over Kintaro's body while reassuring Sonya that Kintaro died a warrior's death. ''Mortal Kombat 11'' Although Kintaro is not playable himself at the time of writing, he makes a cameo in one of Shang Tsung's fatalities. Kintaro appears in one of Shang Tsung's fatalities because Kintaro is one of the many souls Shang Tsung now possesses. He puts Kintaro's soul in his opponents body Kintaro's arms come out of their body and rips their arms off then Kintaro's other arms come out replacing the arms RIP off. Kintaro's four arms then rips the other fighters body to pieces and Kintaro is standing in spot the loser was standing after that Shang Tsung uses his magic to put Kintaro's soul back into his body for when he needs it again. Even though Kintaro died in the Mortal Kombat X comics he was killed bya possessed Cassie, Jacqui and Sonya it is unknown how Shang Tsung got his soul. The Kintaro soul that Shang Tsung has could be the soul from dead Kintaro in the new timeline or could be Kintaro from the original timeline or a completely unknown timeline. Powers and Abilities Like other Shokan, Kintaro possesses superhuman strength and abilities, as well as great brute force. He hails in a subspecies of Shokan bred for their brutality, making him stronger than most of his other brethren. Kintaro can also breath fireballs and shoot them out of his hands, as well as draw people close to him with his breath, allowing him to grab them. He also has a teleport slam, where he jumps up on the screen and lands on his opponent. Relations Allies *Shao Kahn (killed by Raiden and the Elder God, revived in MK 11) *Shang Tsung *Goro (formerly) *Tarkata (formerly) *Baraka (formerly) *Sektor (killed by Sub-Zero in MKX comics) *Mileena (formerly) *Reiko (formerly) *Chaosrealmers (formerly) *Havik (formerly) *Cyrax (killed himself in MKX comics) *Sindel (formerly) *Kano (formerly) *The Black Dragon Clan (formerly) *The Red Dragon Clan (formerly) *Skarlet (formerly) *Movado (killed by Cassie and Jacqui in MKX comics) *Hsu Hao (killed by Scorpion in MKX comics) *Noob Saibot *Kabal *Kotal Kahn *Sheeva *Reptile *Outworlders *Saurians *Erron Black *Ermac *Ferra/Torr *Geras *Kronika Enemies *Raiden *Liu Kang *Kitana *Fujin *Kung Lao *Bo' Rai Cho *Revenants *Revenant Sindel *Revenant Kabal *Havik (killed by Scorpion in MKX comics) *Reiko (killed by Havik in MKX comics) *Mileena (killed by D'Vorah in MKX game) *Baraka (killed by D'Vorah in MKX game, revived in MK 11) *Skarlet (in the MKX comics) *Kano (in the MKX comics) *Black Dragon (in the MKX comics) *Red Dragon (in the MKX comics) *Tarkata (in the MKX comics) *Chaosrealmers Trivia *Kintaro possesses a tiger-like appearance unique to himself, though this may be an aspect of his breeding. *Kintaro is named after a Japanese hero though he has no other relation. Navigation Category:Barbarian Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Fighters Category:Warlords Category:Brutes Category:Humanoid Category:Military Category:Minion Category:Monsters Category:Hybrids Category:Right-Hand Category:Enforcer Category:Revived Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Mentally Ill Category:Animals Category:Man-Eaters Category:Abusers Category:Incompetent Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Pawns Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Sadists Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Lawful Evil Category:On & Off Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Grey Zone Category:Anti-Villain Category:Honorable Category:Male Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Protective Category:Amoral Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Affably Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil